1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information link service system, electronic equipment, a mobile terminal, an authentication apparatus and a communication method and particularly relates to an information link service in a system having a network of electronic equipment such as vehicle-mounted equipment, a mobile terminal such as a cellular phone, and an authentication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system exists which provides a service to a user in conjunction with an access by vehicle-mounted electronic equipment mounted in a vehicle (called vehicle-mounted equipment hereinafter). The service may include downloading an upgraded version of an application or data and/or notifying the driver of the time for an inspection or oil change through a navigation apparatus.
However, in the pull-type system, the driver must perform manual operations to access the server. Therefore, the user cannot check the presence of any upgrade version of software or data, or the time for an inspection or oil change unless the user himself/herself operates the apparatus.
In order to solve these problems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-63589 (called Patent Document 1 hereinafter) discloses a method for notifying a user of the presence of an upgrade version by e-mail.
This method allows a user to check the presence of any upgrade version of software or data or the time for an inspection or oil change without requiring the user to access the server. Furthermore, the method allows a user to check various kinds of service information by e-mail without requiring the user to access the server. This case may be applicable to the notification by e-mail of discount information on a bargain sale and information on reservation confirmation from a shop to a customer.
However, the technology has a problem that a user must perform a manual operation for installing an upgrade version, which requires the same amount of time and labor, although the user can check the presence of the upgrade version. Furthermore, a user must manually access the server for the specific time for the next inspection or oil change although the user can check whether an inspection or oil change is needed soon.
Furthermore, a navigation apparatus having a function for using a new service must be newly adopted, which is another problem. However, the mere notification of service information cannot easily verify the service receiver as a qualified person for receiving the service. Therefore, the service receiver must receive a ticket therefor separately and present the ticket to enter or must present his/her membership card at the entrance of the shop.